


The Sypherz - Gunmetal

by AnAverageIndividual



Series: The Sypherz (Original Series) [3]
Category: The Sypherz (Original Series)
Genre: Action, Character Death, Epic, Gun Violence, Los Angeles, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageIndividual/pseuds/AnAverageIndividual





	The Sypherz - Gunmetal

_Kody's POV ~_

The ride up to Blackie's hideout was quieter than I expected. For the most part, their had been no words between us so far. Dustin had kept his eyes peeled towards the road for most of the ride, only ever stopping to check his phone or fondle with the car's front mirror every two or so minutes. I could tell that the dude was nervous, but was trying to play it off. I myself on the other hand, was feeling pretty fucking hyped, like even more so than usual. The thought of finally putting a cap in this motherfucker's skull was doing all kinds of wonderful things to my mojo.

The sun was going down pretty quick, but I didn't give a shit. The darker the better, I always say. As I shifted around in my seat, I could feel the cold firmness from my pistol pressing up against my waist, making visions of me pointing it directly at Blackie's ugly-ass mug dance inside my mind. Memories of all the times Blackie had mocked and taunted me came back flooding to me in an instant. I grit my teeth in a suppressed rage, the anticipation of getting my long awaited payback was starting to get to me.

“Hey did remember to bring those vest's from Slick I asked you about?” I hear a voice call to me from the driver seat. Dustin. _So look who finally decided to speak up, huh_. I scoffed and shot him a condescending look.

“Yeah of course I did, you think I'm forgetful or some shit?” I say back, unable to read his face due to the darkness surrounding us.

“Nah. Just making sure. Gotta be extra careful about how we go about doin' this kind of stuff.” I heard him chuckle and suck at his teeth a bit. Although I couldn't see his face, I could just tell that he probably smiling over at me like a child.

Something about that response irritated me, so I decided to rebuttal his comment with some more snarkyness. Gotta keep this bastard on his toes somehow.

“Well no shit genius. What you think we was just gonna' run up in there ass naked with no protection?”  I spat, folding my arms and slumping back in my seat.

He doesn't answer me as the car suddenly pulls out of the the freeway and onto a nearby exit. Guess we were getting closer to the spot than I expected. I roll my eyes and turn my head to look out the window. The abandoned buildings and dead decaying trees made for one hell of an eerie atmosphere. This definitely didn't feel like we were in Los Angeles anymore. As I was looking about, my head was feeling kinda fuzzy, couldn't tell if it was nerves or what. Truth be told, I was still kinda stoned from when me and Jane hotboxed earlier. You would think being stoned in the middle of a potential shootout would be a really bad idea, but being baked always manages to calm me down when get stressed out or scared. Would've sparked up another joint on the ride here, but I think forgot my papers back in Jane's car.

For the next few minutes the ride gets quiet again. As we get closer to Blackie's hideout, I start to gear myself up. I put on my gloves and slide my hockey mask over my head.

I look at reflection in the car's mirror and smirk from under my mask. The electric baby blue skull design was a favorite of mine. Spray-painted that bad boy myself. As we got closer, I could see the giant outline of the sawmill in the distance, and the familiar sight of tricked out SUV's parked by the main gate. Blackie's hideout.

This was the place. _It was payback time._

Dustin parks the car away from the main entrance so as we don't get spotted by Blackie's lookouts. I step out of my side of the junker and start stretching my limbs, feeling my adrenaline building up in me by the second. It takes a considerable amount of effort not to scream out in pure fucking joy of how pumped I am to finally be right here in this exact moment. To finally get the chance to make Blackie my bitch, to put give this fucker a taste of his own medicine.

Dustin follows up from behind me, and pops open the car's trunk and starts loading up on ammo and gear. I finish my stretching and walk over and do the same.

 

I quickly throw on my Kevlar vest, almost falling over from the sheer weight of the damn thing. I pat on my chest a few times to feel it out. Not sure if it will stop a bullet but it feels sturdy as fuck. It's definitely the real deal. I make a mental note to thank Slick for all his help whenever I get back home.

I slide a couple spare magazines in my pocket, and grab my suppressed Rifle, and sling it over my shoulder, I pop the long range scope attachment on the top of it, admiring it's sleek design. I feel like the fucking terminator mixed with Rambo when holding this bad boy in my hands. Like a badass who can't be stopped. I look over to Dustin, who's currently loading up ammo for his Uzi.

I felt like we were kinda being dicks to each other on the ride here, so I figure I should go up and try to lighten up the mood before we go through with our plan and possibly get ourselves killed.

“Size does matter, you know...” I say, gesturing down to my Rifle's long barrel, comparing it to the his small compactness of his SMG.

He laughs and shrugs, before holding his hand out and giving me a “thumbs up”. I return the favor before handing him his own hockey mask. He quickly puts it on and feels himself out.

“So...how I look?” He says, looking up at me, voice desperate for a answer.

What am I, a fucking fashion designer?

“Like me but not nearly as awesome.” I quickly say back, wanting get this show on the road.

He laughs again at my response, before putting on the rest of his gear. I walk over to the front of the car while I wait for him. Every second I wait feels like an eternity, my hands shake at the weapon in the palms of them, as the lust for destruction is starting to build. I don't think I've ever been as anticipated and jittery in my life as I am right now.

“Alright Kody, I'm ready to roll man.” I hear him call out from behind me, as he shuts the car's trunk.

 _FUCKING_ _FINALLY_  .

I thought we'd never be ready. He walks up to me and gives me a friendly pat on the back.

“You remember the plan right?”

“Of course. I'll lay down fire support while you sneak inside to the courtyard.” I say.

“Guess no more needs to be said then...”

“Nope.”

And with that, Me and Dustin start trekking down towards the main area of the sawmill. I flick the safety off on my Rifle, and smirk.

_It was showtime._

 


End file.
